


Lessons

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: You are tired of Gabriel ignoring you. After sneaking out when being told not, you quickly learn that pissing Gabriel off can be a good or a bad thing.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 41





	Lessons

“Gabriel, please. I need you.”

_Nothing_

You sighed. It was just _another_ prayer. Another prayer that was wasted. Just a GIANT fucking waste of your time! You sat down on the hotel bed with an exasperated sigh.

It had been months since you had seen Gabriel. After being with someone for two years then absolutely nothing as far as contact was miserable! He didn’t mind to keep her up in a fancy hotel but heaven forbid if he made contact.

After Gabriel returned from the empty, he was different. He was cold and dark. You were convinced that after AU Michael stabbed him, any bit of good was drained from your favorite archangel. You had to get used to a whole new lover! 

You were used to Gabriel staying away for long periods of time. He had started helping Cas with a pending war with Michael. You understood that but what you didn’t get was why he couldn’t give you any sign that he was okay. You were not asking him to walk away from the conflict or give up just a hey I am okay. I’ll see you soon.

The last time that you had seen Gabriel something was off. He wasn’t 100% there. He seems almost on autopilot and was rougher than he had ever been when it came to making love. In fact, he had threatened you when she mentioned going back home to your mother’s.

“You’re mine. You aren’t going anywhere. When I come back, you better be right here waiting for me.”

You only nodded, not sure what to say to your lover as he turned and disappeared without another word.

Now here you sat on that same bed staring at the wall like a caged bird.

“Gabriel, if you can hear me you better get down here! You have a lot of explaining to do.”

Again nothing

“That’s it! I’m going out.”

You said, coldly. When no archangel appeared in the room you stood. You were tired of being the dutiful lover. If Gabriel didn’t have the time for you then you didn’t have the time to sit here and let your life waste away. So what if he was keeping you young and healthy? If he didn’t come at the threat of you walking out then he would probably have no clue that you went to do something outside of the hotel room.

Walking into the nearest most sleazy bar possible, you took a satisfied breath. In your mind, you were mentally shooting your boyfriend the bird as you walked inside. You didn’t care that your black dress was too short or if when you bent over the whole world would see your lady bits. Right now alcohol, lots of alcohol, was on your mind.

Sitting down on the first stool, you smiled as the bartender walked over.

“Time for some fun.”

You thought. The bartender handed you a small menu.

“What can I get you, sweetheart?”

You smiled.

“Jack and coke.”

The bartender nodded before going to prepare your drink.

“I like a girl that can handle whiskey.”

You turned to face a man with dark eyes and neatly styled brown hair. He looked taller than Gabriel but would stand no match when it came to the archangel. No man in this bar would! 

“Yeah? Well, I can handle it pretty well.”

You said with an innocent smile. Normally you would be ashamed of your behavior. Tonight, however, not a fuck was to be given.

“I think that is amazing. My name is Ryan.”

You eagerly shook his hand.

“Y/n.”

It didn’t take long and very many shots of Jack before you were forgetting all about your pain over Gabriel. In fact, you hadn’t thought his name in a while. Ryan and his funny stories were almost too perfect. He was making you laugh about the smallest things.

“Hey wanna go outside? I need a smoke.”

Ryan asked with a funny grin. You quickly picked up the small handbag that you had brought before following Ryan outside. You didn't notice that Gabriel's name was lighting up on your cell phone until you reached the door. With a drunken shrug, you pushed ignore and walked out.

Ryan quickly lit a cigarette before looking to you.

“I've had a good time tonight. You're really pretty. Do you got a man?”

You shrugged.

“When he wants to be. Haven't heard from him in a while.”

Ryan nodded.

“Works out of town.”

You laughed coldly.

“You could say that.”

Ryan took a drag on his cigarette before looking a little more intense.

“Why don't you come home with me? You look like you haven't been fucked enough.”

Before you could respond blood shot out of Ryan's mouth and a bloody gash appeared on stomach immediately soaking through his white shirt. Your eyes widened as the man hit the ground. Your eyes rolled up to see Gabriel standing behind the now-dead Ryan looking like he was ready to raise hell.

“Gabe...Gabriel!”

You managed to squeak. Gabriel's honey eyes looked cold and here was something sinister about them as he looked at you.

“Having fun, honeybunch?”

You blinked as Gabriel stepped over Ryan like he was a piece of garbage in the road. Before you could respond, Gabriel's hand was around your throat.

“I asked if you had fun? I suggest you answer me.”

You swallowed as Gabriel increased the pressure.

“Well, I was. What are you doing here?”

Gabriel seemed to ignore your answer as he looked at your scantily clad appearance.

“Are you a fucking idiot?! I could hear everything you were doing! It was all over the damn angel radio! Where the hell are your clothes? I know you have them. What did you expect to get out of all of this? Some mortal to take you back to their place and fuck you silly. I have news for you sweetheart that isn't going to happen.

You pushed Gabriel off and yanked the shoulder strap of your dress up.

“What the fuck does it matter to you?! You don't ever show the fuck up anymore! So what if I want to go out and have a little fun. Not like you give a good god damn. Oh look at that I said god! Naughty me!”

The look on Gabriel's face showed nothing but fury and rage!

'That's it! I have had it with you! You have gone way over the line! I tell you to stay in the hotel room and here you are like a damn streetwalker.”

Gabriel reached out grabbing your hand. The next thing you knew the two of you were standing in the hotel room. After the room stopped spinning, you looked back to Gabriel who was still beyond livid. He walked over pulling you to him for a rough kiss. You cried out the moment his teeth latched onto your bottom lip and his hand roughly squeezed your left butt cheek.

“Gabe!”

You moaned his name as his kiss eased up into a gentle and almost romantic kiss. Gabriel quickly pushed you away and onto the bed. Your eyes rolled up as he towered over her.

“Time for a little lesson on how our relationship works. You do what I tell you and you won't get punished like you are about to now. I am done being sweet to you. You're mine and that's it. I'll kill any worthless person that gets in my way. You were about to put out for another man so I am going to fuck you like the whore that you are.”

He reached down quickly ripping the black dress from your body leaving you naked below him.

“Gabriel, what is wrong with you? This isn't you.”

You cried out as he yanked his own shirt over his head in a blind rage. Gabriel looked down at her with a cold smirk.

“This war has changed me, peach. You get what you fucking get!”

You were scared! Scared and slightly turned on....however, you were afraid to admit the last part. Maybe you could pray to Cas for help. He would show up if she needed something.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

Gabriel sneered coldly as he reached down slamming a finger into your wet core.

“Ah, you're wet...just like I expected. You really are a slut. You know the safe word.”

He growled as he curled his finger letting his thumb stroke over your clit. You threw your head back into the pillow as Gabriel continued his assault. Maybe you were going to enjoy this after all. 

“Gabriel, please. I love you.”

“Ha....yeah right and I was born yesterday. Let me tell you a thing precious...”

Gabriel took his hand away as he began to undress. You couldn't help wondering why he wasn't just using his grace to undress like normal.

“You are all mine. Mine to pleasure. Mine to taste and most importantly mine to love.”

Gabriel elongated the word “love” before his grace slammed into your body at full force. You cried out as the pressure inside of your body intensified. It felt just like Gabriel fucking you, yet this was different. There was something that made this even more intense. It went on until you were unable to cry his name instead you were praying. Gabriel chuckled.

“That's right sweetheart. Pray to me. Look at us. Me using my god-given powers to fuck you into next week while you moan like a dirty harlot. We would both be fucking crucified in heaven for this. It's worth it though...seeing you spread open like this just waiting for me to touch you. I could look at it all day.”

You cried out again. This time you were finally able to get some verbal words out.

“Gabriel, please. I'm sorry. I was so angry. I was worried about you. It has been too long since I saw you and I needed....”

“Shut up.”

The archangel said coldly before making his grace stop. You gasped, as your chest heaved. You were thankful that he had given you a few seconds break. It wasn't long until his cock was slamming into you.

“You just thought that you were going to get away without this huh? Did you think that I wouldn't claim what was mine? Well, you're wrong.”

Gabriel's hand found its way back to your throat as he forced you to look into his eyes.

“Don't you dare shut those eyes. If you do it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you hear me?”

“Yes!”

You squealed as Gabriel's increased the pace of his thrusts each time his cock feeling bigger than it was the moment before.

“You leave this hotel room again...”

You shook your head, however, deep down you were wondering if you left again would it get you this rough sex a second time? Whether you wanted to admit it or not you were enjoying this...

“I won't....not without you! I've learned my lesson.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“I don't believe you. Sugar snap, I have seen hell and I know what liars look like. You are just saying shit to make me happy. Best thing you can do is hush. Ah, what the hell. You don't need that voice. I took John's voice away in the bible not to mention that overgrown Dean Winchester and his brother. What does yours matter for a little bit?”

Gabriel snapped and you no longer had the ability to speak. He grinned looking like a mirthful child at Christmas.

“Much better.”

Gabriel said softly as he went back to pummeling your body harder with his. Focusing his honey eyes on your clit, Gabriel focused his grace on the tender tissue. Your eyes were open wide as you raised your hips to meet his thrusts.

“That's a good girl. I love you Y/n. I love everything about you. You are the only human that I have never been able to get enough of. Mhm, I love the way you take my cock. Come for me sugar.”

Gabriel growled as his cock made contact with your cervix. Between repeated hits to your cervix and his grace on your clit You were spiraling out of control. The moment your orgasm started to wash over you, Gabriel immediately gave your voice back. You were shrieking his name as Gabriel closed his eyes coming hard inside of you.

Neither moved for a moment. Gabriel sighed happily.

“I'm going to be coming back home more often.”

You looked up at him with timid eyes.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Gabriel's eyes darkened taking on that sinister expression as he smiled coldly.

“That's up to you and your pussy to decide. Time for you to be doing your duties to me. My suggestion to you, princess, is to remember what I can give to you. What I can do to you and most importantly no one will ever be able to make you come like I can. Also, it wouldn't hurt remember the hell I can bring you. Got that cupcake?”

“Yes sir...”

_________


End file.
